All In
by DancerGirl90
Summary: Set after Step Up 2 The Streets. If only they could see it the way everyone else did. She was his. He was hers. It was just that simple.
1. Next Thing You Know

Hey guys! This is my first Step Up 2 story ever so I'm really tricked about hearing from you all. Also just a heads up the Chapter titles will be either song names or lines from songs used in the story. Also for those who can't guess the song lyrics are in _Italics_.

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But if Rob Hoffman is ever available, I have first dibs LOL!

* * *

Most people spend there school day waiting for it to end. Not Andie West. Well not today anyway. It had been 3 months since 'The Streets' – which meant it had been 3 months that she had been with him. Chase Collins. Today was different to any other day; every member of the crew knew that – especially Andie. After convincing Sarah that she'd work her butt off at MSA and agreeing to talk to her more often, Andie was told she could stay. The crew was excited – especially Moose - and Chase was well…the same old Chase.

Only difference being now that the crew practically had to rip them apart when they wanted to talk to either of them. He couldn't get enough of her. If she stood close enough his arms would wrap around her, pulling her to him, showing the school and the rest of the outside world that she was his. And if the music was right during rehearsals be it the crews or partners in class then small kisses would be shared. But they never stayed small for long. Sometimes requiring Blake to - as he so graciously put it - 'Stop Chase from suffocating her'. And now here she sat, waiting for him to enter the studio for the crew's latest meeting.

"Where the hell is he?" Andie sighed. Chase was never late. The crew was here, warming up, with their latest member.

When Moose had come to Andie and Chase asking if Sophie could be one of them, they were skeptical to say the least. Chase because he didn't want anything to come up from his past that would scare Andie away – and Andie cause she wasn't sure if Sophie would be comfortable with the style of dance they used. But after some coaching from Andie, it turned out she really could work it.

"Andie let's just start, Chase will get when he gets here"

"Alright Cable, hit the music, let's just run it through – Sophie come up the front next to Kiddo – your one of the girls and we are front and centre"

As she was saying this Andie couldn't help but notice the huge smile on Moose's face. Although you'd have to be blind not to see it. Just as she thought it the music kicked on.

_Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Rehearsal went on as usual with the obvious exception of Chase being missing, but Andie would find him and deal with it later.

_Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal fire just like my glock_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

As the clock ticked over to 6pm everyone was happy with their progress, but Andie was off. Moose could tell. His best friend had never been off in a dance class ever. He said goodbye to the crew and asked Sophie to give him a minute with Andie.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Please R&R! Also check out the coolest Step Up 2 story ever 'We Are One' written by Ayrtha21keybladewielder

Updates will be every 2 days or so.

Bye!


	2. Once or Twice

Wow you guys! The response to the first chapter was more than i expected. Shout out to my girl Danyi - You're awesome & you know it! I know i didn't say but the song in the first chapter was obviously "Low" by Flo Rida. Song in this chapter is Leona Lewis "Bleeding Love" - I'm hoping people will see how the songs fit the chapters.

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But if Rob Hoffman is ever available, I have first dibs LOL!

* * *

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

"He could've called"

"I know"

"He should have called"

"I know"

"He-"

"Andie"

Andie turned toward Moose with a look full of emotions. Some of them Moose had never seen on Andie.

"Moose he should have called me"

"I know, but I'm sure everything is fine, just caught up somewhere ya know?"

"No Moose of all days, he chooses to skip out today?"

"Andie if I remembered I'm sure he did"

"Then where is he? Moose he's running isn't he?"

Moose sighed and walked towards her. For the first time since he'd known her Andie looked scared. He could see her look toward the ground but no way was his best friend gonna cry. Not on his watch. Throwing his arms around her shoulders, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's not the same as the others. He will not – will NOT – break up with you okay?"

Moose knew that if Chase even thought about breaking up with Andie, the whole crew might just have to have a little 'chat' with him.

"But Moose we've hit the same point all the others did what-"

"He's right Andie"

_ Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

Both Moose and Andie turned to see Sophie coming over to them.

"3 months with Alicia, the multiple 2-week-long girls, then me, but you Andie - you are the all in for Chase"

"All In?"

Moose laughed and decided to jump in and explain. Andie could swear she'd seen him blush.

"That's kinda my thing but basically Sophie's my all in. Can't get enough of her-Die if I lose her kind of thing ya know?"

"Yeah and Moose just might become mine...if he's lucky"

The girls both heard Moose hold back a gasp but Sophie just smiled and continued anyway.

"You are Chase's All In – he's crazy about you – look he just called and he's waiting for you right now so we better get going."

"Wait a minute you know where he is?" Andie spun around to look at Moose "You know how bad I'm freaking out over this and you don't tell me?"

"I swear Andie I didn't know!"

Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

"Andie he didn't know, Chase was afraid if you asked, you'd get it out of him"

"Hey I'm not weak ya know-"

"Moose"

Moose sighed in defeat. Andie just looked at him, obviously relieved but frustrated at the same time.

"So where is he?"

"First you're gonna want to go home and change" Andie went to say something but Sophie just held up her hand.

"Don't ask - just trust me on this one"

"Okay then let's get going"

As they were headed to the door Sophie stopped Moose short and handed him a piece of paper.

"Moose you have to go see Chase, this is where he is……Oh and tell him to relax"

"He's freaking out too? wow Andie really is his All In"'

Sophie couldn't help but smile as she started to shoo him in the other direction.

"Yeah, now unless you wanna be my Never-Again, get going!"

Moose laughed as he headed of the front doors of MSA and in the opposite direction to the girls.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

* * *

I know these first chapters are short but the 3rd and 4th are longer I promise. Anyway hope you guys liked it.

Might have a bit longer to wait for the next bit, i'm kinda getting stupid old writers block.

As always R&R!


	3. Is It You

Hey guys! Okay I promised a longer chapter so here it is. I'm actually very proud of it. LOL! This one is named after Cassie's "Is It You" cause thats song's awesome.

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But if Rob Hoffman is ever available, I have first dibs LOL!

* * *

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows (the way)  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Wants to share, shows he cares  
Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

Sophie sighed for what felt like the millionth time since they'd arrived at Andie's. So far every single outfit they had discussed had not been "Right". When Sophie asked what kind of outfit Andie was looking for however, the response she got made her laugh even though she totally understood. Thankfully Andie – with Sophie's complete and totally assurance – had found the perfect dress to wear and was currently in the bathroom getting ready. As she was about to ask how thing were coming along she heard the door open.

"Wow"

"Yeah?"

"Andie this is totally gonna stop-him-from-ever-seeing-another-girl-that-looks-as-good-as-you-do-right-now"

"Well then I'm good to go"

And with silent 'Thank God' from Sophie, they were down the stairs and out the door.

--

Chase Collins had not felt this nervous since The Streets, and even then it came and went. But not now. Now it was staying with him, all because of her. To say Andie West had changed him would be an understatement. He no longer flirted with every girl that walk past, why would he? He no longer bothered with snappy come-backs at Blake when he challenged him in dance class, as long as Andie was there for him to 'snuggle' with – as Moose had put it - during everyone else's improvisation, he was happy. It had taken a girl who would not only call him on every ego-driven decision he made but one who was also from the streets, to make Chase Collins happy. So now here he stood in his parent's – more like his and Blake's - backyard out-front of the pool house surrounded by candles, praying that the night went well. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the back gate opening.

"Oh My God Chase Collins I do believe you're in love"

"Moose what? What are you talking about?" Moose looked around completely stunned by the effort Chase had gone to for his best friend.

"Does Blake know the house is about to burn down?" Chase had to suppress a laugh.

"Blake's got a date, I know right? Parent's are out of town as always and the pool house is mine for a reason"

Moose couldn't help but note how nervous Chase sounded. He also couldn't help having a little fun with it. He watched as Chase sat down on one of the steps and slowly made his way to sit next to him. Turning to him with the most serious face he could hold.

"Now Chase I know you're a good guy but I still feel, I need to talk to you about your intentions with our girl Andie"

Chase froze. Moose couldn't hold back his laughter at the look on his face.

"Intentions? What? Oh that's right make fun of my pain"

"Chase, man...come on its Andie"

"Exactly it's Andie"

"Look she's on her way so just relax okay? And when she gets here you can tell her you love her and-"

"Hold up Moose I'm not in love with Andie I just care about her a lot."

"Uh-huh okay so if you're not in love with her then why is it that you've never done anything like this for me and the crew? I mean you care about us so why is Andie different?"

"Because"

"Because you're in love with her"

"No just because"

"Because you love her"

Moose could see that he was getting to Chase. All he had to do was get the guy next to him to say it then he'd be happy.

"Moose don't"

"Chase"

"Fine okay I'm in love with Andie West okay? There I said it... I love Andie"

Chase watched as Moose tossed his hands in the air, ready to strangle him.

"Praise the Lord! Oh Chase my man I do believe you just reached a new level a maturity"

Chase muttered under his breath.

"One you've yet to understand"

Moose laughed as he looked at his watch, then to the gate, seeing car lights he figured Sophie and Andie had arrived. Chase stood up and for a moment, Moose thought he may very well have to stop him from falling to the ground. Standing next to Chase he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you look great and just remember to breathe"

As he got to the gate he opened it to see Andie standing on the other side. Sophie almost laughed at the expression on his face but then she had to get him to stop staring.

"Moose hey? Hi I'm your girlfriend remember? Your All-In? Yeah over here"

Andie smiled back at Sophie and gently walked past Moose – who apparently just regained the ability to walk – and pushed open the gate to see her 'surprise' as Sophie had told her on the way over. Candles were everywhere giving the perfect lighting effect. Soft music played, flowing through the air, making it all the more romantic. As she walked toward Chase, she couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. Dressed in a simple black button-up shirt (Not done all the way up) and jeans, his smile never leaving she blushed slightly thinking one thought 'Definitely All-In'

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

* * *

It's longer than the others YAY! But it will be a few days before the next one cause a combination of writer's block and no free time are totally messing me up.

Oh and just be warned that this wont be an overly long story, just a couple of chapters, unless somehow i get a brilliant idea that my brain decide to run with.

Please R&R!

Peace!


	4. Castles in the Sand

Hey guys! I finally Updated! I have to say i am personally super proud of this chapter. It's probably my best work ever. Anywho song is "In Your Eyes" by Anastacia.

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But if Rob Hoffman is ever available, I have first dibs LOL!

* * *

She spoke softly as she got nearer.

"Hey stranger"

"Hey you"

Chase could only stare at her. There standing right in front of him was Andie. His Andie. Her hair was down and slightly curled. The dress she wore was black, strapless and hugged her body in a way Chase could appreciate. As she walked toward him the short flowing skirt moved slightly, her legs shown of perfectly in the soft candlelight. Finished by a pair of silver heels which Chase hadn't noticed had stopped moving.

"You still here boy band?"

Andie laughed softly when Chase finally realised he was staring and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Andie you look beautiful"

"You don't look so bad yourself"

Andie wasn't able to get out another word because Chase's lips had found hers. Kissing Chase Collins had to be one the greatest jobs a girl could have. And it was Andie's. Why Chase had picked her she'd never fully understand but she wasn't about to complain. She got to say that Chase Collins was her boyfriend and that was that. The need for air became apparent and Andie pulled back but stayed close enough to rest her forehead against Chase's.

"As much as I'd love to continue...trust me, I'm kinda mad at you"

"I know I should've called to tell you where I was but I was just well...worried about tonight and-"

Andie pulled back, still in his arms, just looking him in the eye. This was it, this was the end. She had been expecting this. Chase was a good guy deep down so of course he would want to break up away from everyone else. Moose was wrong, but at least he'd be there for her when it was all said and done. Andie could feel tears coming on but she wasn't going to cry in front of Chase. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself as she began to speak.

"What Chase? Look no matter what you're about to say I won't get mad okay? I knew going in to this I was lucky and if this is it then that's okay too-"

"Woah! Andie what are you taking about? You think I'm here to break up with you?"

To say Chase Collins was shocked would be an understatement. Andie thought Chase was going to break up with her. Chase looked at Andie. She looked like she was about to break. Well she wasn't going to. Chase was not going to make Andie cry. Aside from the fact that Moose would never let him hear the end of it, he didn't want to. He was the one that made Andie feel better, NOT worse. He was the one that would wrap his arms around her when she'd through herself into his chest after a bad day at school. He was the one that would place light kisses on her neck during improvisation to calm her down because Blake had given her a song that as she so eloquently put it 'sucked something major'. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he put his other hand on her cheek, softly stroking it to get her to look at him.

"Andie I am not breaking up with you"

"You're not?"

"God no Andie listen to me when I say that I don't now nor do I ever want to break up with you"

Andie was confused. Why bring her here and go through all this effort if he wasn't trying to let her down easy? Anything else he could have told her at school.

"Then why didn't you call me today? And why did you plan all this?"

"Because I needed this to be special"

"Why? You do realise anything else you could have told me at school"

"But this is different, if I had told this at school I probably never would've gotten the words out in front of our friends and knowing Blake he would've somehow found a reason to magically appear and interrupt"

"Tell me what?"

Chase pulled back letting her go. He stood in front of her just staring. She looked beautiful and it was all for him. Even if she slugs him when he tells her, even if she runs, he won't care. Because he got to see Andie like this tonight.

"I love you"

And that was what did it. Three words that stopped her heart. Time had just stopped for the two of them. Chase Collins loved her. Chase Collins loved Andie West. Andie wasn't sure how much time had passed before her heart started beating again and she regained the ability to breath. The tears that had threatened to fall before were getting harder to control but she didn't care because now she was shore they were good tears. Ones that she could let fall and know that everything was okay. She couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

Chase stood frozen. She was laughing? He'd put his heart on the line and Andie was laughing. Did she want him to break up with her? Turing his back to her he started pacing, he had to end the silence.

"Look I know you're probably not in the same place I am but I had to tell you okay if I didn't it would have eaten me alive. So if you don't love me then that's okay. I'll just have deal with it"

Chase stopped rambling when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. A hand he had felt many times before and now feared he would never feel again. He turned to see Andie smiling at him, her eyes shining telling him that she was going to cry. He was about to start apologizing and telling her to forget what he had just said but he didn't get time to think. Andie's arms wrapped around his neck and her lips crashed onto his. Slightly stunned for a second he started to kiss her back. Either this was her way of letting him down easy or it meant that she felt the same way. He was silently praying it was the second one.

Andie couldn't believe the passion she felt right now kissing Chase. Never in her life had another living human being made her feel this way. All she wanted to do was stay like this with Chase. His arms wrapped around her holding her as close as possible. Pulling away breathless Andie smiled looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Chase"

Chase Collins was officially the luckiest guy alive. Letting out a sigh of relief he bent down to kiss her softly. This kiss didn't last as long as the one before but it meant just as much.

"Thank God"

"Aww love me so much you were worried huh boy band?"

"I love you, You have no idea how much Andie"

"Oh really? Well why don't you show me?"

Chase smiled. He let go of Andie and walked over to the stereo and hit play. Walking back to her he took her hand. Andie smiled as Chase pulled her close, hearing the music that filled the air. They started to sway lightly to the song that was playing. Andie smiled as she realised just what song was playing. Only Chase knew it was one of her favorites.

_Tripped along many stones  
Enough to say  
I found my own way  
I don't know where to go  
Couldn't see where it leads_

_Making castles in the sand  
Afraid no one else would hold my hand  
I'm stained from the world  
Sad, sad, sad little girl_

_But I see in your eyes  
Your wear no disguise  
Help me find my way  
I'm like a bird in the sky  
You helped me to fly  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Back home... back home_

Feeling her lay her head in the crook of his neck Chase wrapped his arms around Andie's waist making sure to hold her as close as possible. She was his girl. He couldn't fully process the fact that she loved him. And not because he was Chase Collins – MSA Royalty - but because he was Chase – the guy she started a crew with, broke the rules with – Andie wanted him. But better yet, Andie loved him.

Andie felt Chase place a soft kiss on her shoulder. He was hers. She loved him. And he loved her. Andie knew that every girl at MSA would die the second they heard that Chase loved her but right now she could care less. Chase wanted her – the girl from the streets – not some over processed robot ballerina. Smiling she looked up at him seeing his eyes lighten up as he smiled down at her.

_Holding on to memories  
Often scared  
Of what I'd see  
And then you came  
And then you came  
And rescued me  
And I'm okay  
I'm okay_

_But I see in your eyes  
You wear no disguise  
Help me find my way  
I'm like a bird in the sky  
You helped me to fly  
Fly away  
Fly away_

Chase leaned down placing his lips on hers. His hands ran down her back coming to rest on her hips. Pulling away only because they needed to breath, Chase looked toward the pool house then back at Andie, who looked at him knowing what he was thinking, silently asking the question. When she nodded he grabbed her hand leading the way. Once inside he turned to her as he closed the door behind them.

"Andie?"

"Chase you love me right?"

"More than anything"

"And I love you"

"But are you-"

"Yeah Chase I'm sure"

_Oh and I know you'll never leave me alone  
I'll follow you just anywhere that you go  
In my life I can see you  
I know I believe you will stay, oh  
In your eyes  
You wear no disguise  
Oh oh oh  
Like a bird in the sky  
You helped me to fly  
Oh yeah oh oh oh_

_In your eyes oh oh  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah hey yeah oh  
I said you're like a bird in the sky  
You helped me to fly  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Back home  
Back home_

* * *

Well there it is. Next chapter will probably be the last. Only cause i think it would fit better that way. Should be along in a couple of days.

Shout out to all the awesome Step Up 2 writers!

Please R&R!


	5. With You

Hey peeps! I finally Updated! It's not as long as i would have liked but I'm happy with it. I thought about trying to add other stuff but i probably would've ruined the mood of it all. Anyway song is "With You" by Chris Brown

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But I'd love Rob Hoffman. (winks)

* * *

Fridays were always Andie's favorite day of the week

Fridays were always Andie's favorite day of the week. Why? Because it meant two full days with the crew. And that meant two days with Chase. To say there relationship was different would be a lie. It wasn't different, just stronger now. They knew exactly how each other felt, they know exactly where they stood with each other, but more importantly there were no more questions. At first Andie thought there might have been some weirdness between them that morning but as she thought back over the conversation that she'd had with Chase, she couldn't help but smile. Just as she was remembering what he'd said to her she was pulled out of her thoughts by a group of girls walking past her as she entered the dance studio. 'Over processed Ballerinas' she thought. She had to hold back a laugh at the looks they gave her as she walked to the back of the studio and set her bag down. Moose and Sophie had mad sure – with a little help from the crew - that everyone knew that Chase and Andie were in love. 'The look on their faces alone would be worth it' At least that's what Moose had told them.

As she started to stretch Andie couldn't help but think of what today's rehearsal would be like. Today Chase had given the crew the day off and he and Andie would be working on some new stuff together. 'Just the two of us' Andie thought. Chase hadn't arrived yet so she was going to work on her ballet a little before he got there. Sure ballet was not her style but Blake – with a lot of help from Chase – had convinced her that the techniques would help her in the long run.

She put on a cd that she was comfortable with and walked to the middle of the room and waited for the music to start.

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Chase could here music as he walked toward the studio. As he got closer to the door, he could see Andie trying out some new moves. She was so focused on her dancing that she didn't see Chase come in and place his bag down at the door. He decided that rather than interrupt her he would just watch, so he sat down near the stereo.

_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot... little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And...  
Oh, little cutie  
When... you talk to me  
I swear... the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..._

_  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and...  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..._

As she moved around the floor Andie caught a glimpse of Chase staring at her. As she went into her pirouette she could see he was smiling. Finishing it with more grace than she ever had before she looked down and crossed he arms in front of her chest.

"You gonna sit there and stare all day boy band?" Chase smiled and stood up walking towards her.

"What can I say? I never say no to a good show"

Before he could do anything Chase felt the back of Andie's hand connect with his stomach.

"Ouch Andie didn't anybody ever tell you violence never solved anything?"

Andie smiled. "You're right but it does shut stupid people up"

"So I'm stupid now? Huh funny you didn't think I was stupid last night" Chase smiled.

Andie rolled her eyes. She knew she was blushing but if she looked him in the eye she'd probably see his smile and melt on the spot. Chase moved around her and she felt his arms slip around her waist, pulling her to him.

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel...  
What I feel when I'm_

"You still sure about tonight?" Andie could feel his lips on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Chase I don't say things I don't mean. And I told you'd I'd come over so that's exactly what I'm going to do." As she was speaking she turned in his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. For a few minutes Chase just held her, swaying slightly to the music.

_Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..._

"Okay so practice or home?" Chased asked leaning his forehead down to touch hers.

Andie gave a dramatic sigh. "Well I did just work myself into the ground doing something I don't normally do"

Chase pulled her toward the door gathering their things on the way. He stalled for a second to turn off the stereo and turned to watch Andie pick up her bag, looking her up and down.

"Well it works for you" Chase grabbed her hand and led her out toward the parking lot.

"It would want to" Chase smiled. "Oh it does and I'm not the only guy that thinks that"

Andie froze as she got into his car. "What do you mean? Has someone said something cause I swear to god if some creep has been checking me out-"

Chase silenced her with a soft kiss. "Baby, don't worry I made sure they knew what would happen if they even looked at you the wrong way"

Andie blushed as she pulled away to allow Chase start the car. "Oh really? And how pray tell did you do that?" Chase smiled as he drove.

"By simple telling them that the only guy who had the right to stare at, speak to and my personal favorite touch you was me" Andie laughed as she realized Chase had pulled into her street.

"What makes you think you got those rights huh boy band?" Chase laughed as he pulled up in front of Andie's house. Reaching over to give her a kiss as he spoke.

"Because I got to have you"

* * *

Guess What? I'm not finished! I still have a few ideas for at least another 2 maybe 3 chapters. Now i just need to get them out of my head and onto my computer! LOL! I'm a little worried it might take me a while to write the next chapters but i'm gonna try real hard I PROMISE! I'd just hate giving you guys sucky writing ya know?

Shout out to 2 special writers (cause they're awesome) - Danyi (you got me hooked girl) and a new favorite of mine - Gweakles (LOVED 'You're in the streets now')

As Always Please R&R :)

Rock Out!


	6. Home

Hey kids! I know it took a while but I finally Updated! I believe in quality over timing. But I gotta say I'm very happy with how this came out. I thought it was too Fluff filled but hey if anyone asks we'll just say I'm making up for what the movie didn't have okay? LOL. Anyway song is "Home" by Michael Buble

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But I'd love Rob Hoffman. (winks)

* * *

After going inside to grab her pre-packed bag and saying a quick 'hi' and 'goodbye' to Sarah and Charlie, Andie and Chase were on their way to his house. The whole time sharing love struck glances at one another. It amazed Andie how even with all her stubborn pride and 'girls can do anything' attitude that Chase was able to make her nervous. And not the normal kind of nerves. Sarah had once told her right after she and Chase had got together that it was 'Butterflies in her stomach' and that all women got them when they were 'head over heels'. Andie had laughed at first knowing that she – Andie West – did not get butterflies. But here she was laying on Chases' bed, his arms wrapped around her, feeling them flitting around inside her making her blush every time Chase placed a kiss on her shoulder or when she could feel him looking at her. Which she had noticed he was doing more and more of since they'd arrived. For her it was being in the pool house or his 'Mini-Mansion' as she had named it, and the memory it held for them.

As Chase lay on his bed, Andie next to him, wrapped in his arms, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. In just her black Capri pants and deep-blue tank top – showing off her flat stomach - her hair the same as the night at Missy's barbecue - the way he liked it – she looked gorgeous. Physically she had no flaws, Chase knew this better than anyone, but he also knew Andie. What she liked, what she didn't. He knew what mood she was in just by looking at her, how she bites her bottom lip when he's managed to make her blush and she tries to deny it. He also knew how stubborn she could be. Like when the 'over processed ballerina robots' at MSA would walk past her glaring or she'd hear from Sophie that they were saying things about her and it would make her question why Chase was with her and not one of them. It had taken him forever to convince her that he wanted her and only her but that was Andie. Tough as nails on the outside but still a vulnerable heart on the inside. It was one of the many reasons why Chase loved being with her. He couldn't get enough of her. Whether it be walking to class or 'snuggling' during improvisation or even rehearsal with the crew, Chase could wrap her in his arms and nobody could say a damn thing about it. She was his.

"Boy band? You still here?" Chase smirked down at her.

"Yeah just thinking" He could see her eyes light up with curiosity. "Oh Really? What about?"

"How much I love you" Andie blushed. She sat up moving so she was straddling him, watching as Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? And what may I ask is it that you love oh so much about me?"

"Well as much as I'd like to tell you I currently have a drop dead gorgeous girl straddling me that has completely ruined my train of thought" Andie felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his hands move up her legs to rest on her hips.

She lowered her head down to whisper in his ear. "I didn't complain when you had me pinned to the bed the other night" She sat back up to see Chase with his eyes closed. She smiled. Andie West had just stopped Chase Collins dead in his tracks.

Chase could have died. He would have died very happy though. His last thought would have been of their night together. He smiled as he pulled Andie back down to lay at his side. Opening his eyes he looked straight into hers. The most beautiful Chocolate Brown eyes he'd ever seen. She giggled as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"You are a very cruel woman Andie West"

"And yet you can't seem to keep your hands off me" Chase smirked.

"I'm a guy. A good looking one at that. And when a body like _this_-" He emphasized _this_ by running his hand down her back and over her hip to pull her leg slightly over his hip. "Is put in front of me I am hardly gonna say No"

Andie slapped him lightly on the shoulder while trying to contain her laughter. "You Perv"

"Maybe. But you still want me"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who knows?" Andie smirked as she sat up acting like she could care less. She felt Chase sit up behind her.

"Oh Really? Well maybe I should offer myself to somebody who actually wants me?"

"Maybe you should" Andie smiled as she stood in front of him at the end of the bed. Turning to him she tried to keep a straight face. "But who would want you?"

Chase smirked. No way was she gonna win this one. "I happen to know a couple of - how'd you put it? 'Over Processed Ballerinas' that wouldn't mind a shot"

Andie's face dropped. For a minute Chase thought she was angry but when she looked down, biting her lip he knew. She looked back up at him with a smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in close.

"Chase Collins you are lucky you're cute"

"Told you. You want me bad. And for the record I'd never even consider touching one of the MSA robots let alone hooking up with one." He pulled her back on his bed; she laid on her back so he placed himself next to her resting on his side.

"Just as well otherwise Blake would need to hold auditions again"

Chase looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Cause he'd have to replace the girls I strangled" Chase let out a soft laugh before kissing her again.

"Speaking of him, where is Blake?" Chase shrugged. "Out with a new 'friend' or at least that's what he calls her"

Andie laughed. "Blake has a girlfriend? Awww how cute"

"At least he's outta my way now. No more annoying me cause he has nothing better to do"

"He's not that bad Chase" Chase grunted. "Well at least he has someone to- I mean something to do" Andie slapped him lightly trying to contain her laughter.

Andie reached over to grab the remote control to the stereo. She settled back to her previous position and hit play, not really caring what came on.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

Andie sighed, closing her eyes and listening to the music play. She could feel Chase moving next to her and suddenly wondered why his weight had left the bed.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

Opening her eyes she found exactly where Chase had moved to. Because he was staring down at her. Lowering his head he kissed her. It had to be the softest kiss she'd ever shared in her entire life. Slipping her hands around to the back of his neck, she let out a slight whimper when he pulled away.

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

Pulling back just enough Chase began to speak, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"I love you"

He wasn't just saying it. Andie could tell. He wanted to show her. This was his way of making sure she was comfortable with it first. He'd never push her. It was what made him different from Tuck and the other guys she had briefly dated. They wanted her in general. But Chase wanted all of her. Her heart being first and the most important to him.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

Opening her eyes to look straight into his Andie smiled.

"I love you too" Chase smiled as Andie pulled him down for another kiss. Pulling away breathless she couldn't help but ask.

"Since when could you kiss like that?" Chase could see the smirk slowly creeping onto her face.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Only you get my best moves Andie"

Andie could feel her body betray her as he started to place soft kisses down her neck.

"Well why don't you show me some more of these moves huh boy band?"

Chase pulled back just far enough to brush his lips over hers again.

"Anything you say sunshine"

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

* * *

I had to put the whole thing in cause it's such a beautiful song. And it explains the mood. Or at least I think it does.

Shout to my favorite two - Danyi and Gweaks. You too are just keeping me hooked up on those stories of yours :P

Anyway as always R&R!

Peace out kids!


	7. Forever and Always

Hey kids! I know it took a while but I finally Updated! I been sick the past couple of days but finally got a chance to finish. But I gotta say I'm very happy with how this came out. And yes you are reading it right this is the FINAL chapter. But don't worry i have a couple of ideas for one shot/songfics. Anyway song is "That's Where It Is" by Carrie Underwood. Here we go...

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except my ideas. But I'd love Rob Hoffman. (winks)

* * *

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles.  
And I could search forever,  
For what's right before my eyes  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I planned.  
And when I got my heart around it,  
It slipped right through my hands.  
Here with you, I feel it.  
I close my eyes and see it_

Andie woke up and noticed it was still dark outside. Wondering why she glanced at the clock and groaned when she seen her answer – 3 am. Normally she would have let out a string of selective colorful words but a sudden tightening around her waist pulled her back into the centre of the bed and looking behind her, she found her reason – a shirtless and very well muscled reason – Chase. Wearing nothing but his shirt and her underwear she turned to snuggle against him as close as she could. Normally Chase's slow breathing would have lulled her back to sleep but as she closed her eyes she couldn't hold back the grin pulling at her mouth. For a very familiar hand was making it's way down over her hip to her knee where it stopped and pulled her leg over the legs of the owner of the hand itself.

"Chase, I'm only telling you once"

"Just making sure no one can come in and steal you away from me" Chase knew Andie was looking up at him but he kept his eyes closed.

"Uh huh sure you were" Andie smiled lying her head back down on his chest. She knew now that he was awake she wouldn't get back to sleep. Looking back up at him she could see his eyes were closed but it looked like he was thinking hard about something. Now she was curious.

"Chase?" Andie whispered

"Yeah Babe?" He kept his eyes closed.

"What cha thinking about?" He smiled.

"Just making a wish" Now she was more confused than curious.

"What are you wishing for?"

Chase took a deep breath and opened one eye to look down at Andie. He had to smile at the cute confused look on her face.

"Well how 'bout that," he breathed, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers softly over her face "My wish just came true"

Andie was blushing. She knew she was. "Smooth one, Casanova," she replied, rolling her eyes.

_In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.  
That's where it is._

She leaned up to brush her lips over his softly before settling back down against him. She was almost asleep but suddenly Chase placed his hand against on the side of her neck looking up at him she found she was just millimeters away from his face. His eyes looked dark and passionate and he was staring straight at her. She had seen this Chase earlier in the night.

"That was not a kiss"

Their faces were close and her chestnut eyes gazed back at him. It was like time had stopped and in that moment it was only him and her. Cradling her face Chase placed his lips to hers and kissed her with all the passion and love he had inside him.

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be.  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
But your hand that's leading me.  
You bring me back to solid ground.  
You lift me up right here, right now_

_In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.  
_

They pulled away breathless and for a moment Andie felt as though she couldn't breath. Chase smiled at her before pulling her back against him. Andie bit her lip savoring the feeling of Chase's lips on hers. No wonder the girls at MSA hated her. They didn't get to experience anything when it came to Chase. No hugs, absolutely no kissing but more importantly they never got to know what it felt like to have someone like him want you and only you.

_  
It's a lifetime filling,  
Tiny embraces,  
The biggest things in the smallest places._

_In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is._

Moose was gonna flip when he heard about this one. And along with Sophie and the crews help, it would probably take him all of a half hour to have all girls at MSA on notice that Chase Collins was no longer allowed to be approached, talk to, winked and or smiled at by any girl that was not his girl. And her name is Andie West.

_In the sweetest smile,  
On a night like this  
On a tender touch,  
That's where it is_

_When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is._

Life was definitely good now. And given where Andie came from it's hard to believe that you can have a good life. But not her. She had definitely found her place. She had her crew - which happened to consist of some of the sickest dancers around. The most adorable dork of a best friend – whom she was slowly introducing to the world of having a real girlfriend. And possibly the hottest – no wait THE hottest – most amazing boyfriend ever. Yeah they might be 'Over Processed Ballerinas' but she was Chase Collin's girlfriend. Beat that.

_That's where it is._

* * *

Well I don't know but everyone else but I've had a blast and I am really psyched with all the support I've gotten.

Shout out to my favorite two - Danyi - You are officially the greatest and Gweaks - You're just awesome all the time aren't you? :P

Anyway as always R&R!

TTFN.


End file.
